A terminal may be used to store a large number of images, such as photos taken by a user or pictures downloaded from the Internet. When a user views images via the terminal, often many similar images stored in the terminal are shown on the display, and it is desirable to present the similar images by a same icon for viewing.
A conventional method to display similar images generally includes extracting by the terminal feature vectors of at least two images, calculating a similarity degree between each two images according to the feature vectors, adding the images having a similarity degree greater than a similarity threshold to an image set, and present the similar images based on the image set.